Mordukhavar
|SLAcl= |SLA=(CL 20) At will—animate dead, charm person, darkvision, detect chaos, detect evil, detect good, detect law, detect magic, quickened fireball, greater invisibility, greater teleport, hold person, persistent image, produce flame, pyrotechnics, see invisibility, suggestion, symbol of pain, wall of fire; 3/day—darkness, poison, unholy aura; 1/day—blasphemy, contagion, create undead, desecrate, meteor swarm, summon monster IX (baatezu only), unhallow; (CL 18) At will—fly, telekinesis; 4/day—move earth; 3/day—power word stun; 2/day—antipathy, sympathy |str=41 |dex=11 |con=34 |int=18 |wis=22 |cha=24 |feats=Alertness, Cleave, Flyby Attack, Multiattack, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (fireball), Snatch*; *A creature that is flung by Mordukhavar after being snatched travels up to 120 ft and takes up to 12d6 falling damage. If Mordukhavar is flying, the creature may take more damage if it falls further than 120 ft before hitting the ground. |skills=Balance +23, Bluff +30, Concentration +35, Diplomacy +32, Disguise +7 (+9 acting), Intimidate +32, Knowledge (arcana) +27, Search +27, Survival +6 (+8 tracking), Swim +48 |variants='Blindsense (Ex)' Mordukhavar can pinpoint creatures within a distance of 60 feet. Opponents he can’t actually see still have total concealment against the dragon. Breath Weapons (Su) Once Mordukhavar breathes, he must wait 1d4 rounds before using a breath weapon again. At the time of use, Mordukhavar can choose to shape his breath weapon into either a line or cone. As a standard action, Mordukhavar can breath either with one head or with both heads simultaneously. He can produce two different breath weapons, acid or fire, each as either a 70-ft cone or a 140-ft line. Each head can use a different breath weapon, shape its breath weapon differently, or both. Whatever the shape, the acid breath deals 20d8 acid damage and the fire breath deals 22d10 fire damage. A successful Ref save (DC 32) halves the damage from either attack. A creature caught in both breath weapons is affected by both and must save against each one separately. Change Shape (Su) Once per day, Mordukhavar can change shape (as the spell) into a pit fiend. Crush (Ex) This special attack allows Mordukhavar (flying or jumping) to land on opponents as a standard action, using his whole body to crush them. Crush attacks are effective only against opponents Large or smaller (though he can attempt normal overrun or grapple attacks against larger opponents). A crush attack affects as many creatures as can fit under Mordukhavar’s body. Creatures in the affected area must succeed on a Reflex save (DC 32) or be pinned, automatically taking 4d8+25 bludgeoning damage during the next round unless the dragon moves off them. If the dragon chooses to maintain the pin, treat it as a normal grapple attack. Pinned opponents take damage from the crush each round if they don’t escape. Energy Drain (Su) Any living creature bitten by either of Mordukhavar’s heads gains one negative level. For each negative level bestowed, Mordukhavar heals 5 hit points. If the amount of healing is more than the damage Mordukhavar has taken, he gains any excess as temporary hit points. The creature must make a Fort DC 25 (once per negative level gained) to purge the negative levels 24 hours later; each failure means the opponent’s level is reduced by one. Keen Senses (Ex) Mordukhavar sees four times as well as a human in shadowy illumination and twice as well in normal light. He also has darkvision out to 120 feet. ' Poison (Ex)' Injury, Fort DC 32, 0/ Coma lasting 1d6 months. Application of a neutralize poison will negate the coma effect. Regeneration (Ex) Mordukhavar takes normal damage from good silver weapons, and from good spells or effects. Smite Good (Su) Once per day Mordukhavar can make a normal melee attack to deal +20 extra damage against a good foe. Summon Baatezu (Sp) Twice per day, Mordukhavar can automatically summon 2 lemures, 2 bone devils, 2 bearded devils, 1 erinyes, 1 horned devil, and 1 ice devil; alternatively, Mordukhavar can attempt to summon an aspect of Tiamat with a 65% chance of success, once per day. This ability is the equivalent of an 8th level spell. Tail Sweep (Ex) This special attack allows Mordukhavar to sweep with his tail as a standard action. The sweep affects a half-circle with a radius of 40 feet, extending from an intersection on the edge of Mordukhavar’s space in any direction. Creatures within the swept area are affected if they are Medium or smaller. A tail sweep automatically deals 2d8+25. Affected creatures can attempt Reflex saves to take half damage (DC 32). }} Strategy and Tactics Mordukhavar prefers close combat; he enjoys rending flesh and shattering bone. Sample Encounter EL 35: Recently, Mordukhavar received command of a large detachment of baatezu with orders to fight in the Blood War. If this is true, then Tiamat has certainly entered the conflict between Law and Chaos—but for what purpose? Mordukhavar’s recent commission is sure to unsettle members of the Dark Eight. A few successes on the battlefield, and he could find himself the newest member of the ruling pit fiends of Baator—an incident sure to raise Tiamat’s influence in Hell. This detachment contains the following: 2 barbazus, 2 black abishai, 4 advespas, 7 spinagons, and 200 lemures. Ecology Seemingly ignored by the Dark Eight, Mordukhavar moves between the nine layers of Baator, gathering information and making deals on behalf of Tiamat. Environment Nine Hells of Baator Physical Characteristics This half-dread linnorm/ half-pit fiend has powerful, bat-like wings, wicked claws, and a thick tail that ends in a cruel barb. Typical Treasure standard For Player Characters Occasionally, Mordukhavar answers the summons of an evil wyrm or great wyrm as the representative of Tiamat. Such visitations to the Material Plane are rare, but they usually involve the long-term goals of the Chromatic Dragon (Tiamat). Note This is my own update of the Reaver, Mordukhavar as originally shown in Dragon #260 (2e) pg 51. Category:Custom Creations Category:Low-Epic